Phantom
by Snape Cachimbo
Summary: A escuridão trancafiada em um casarão aguarda por quem em um devaneio louco, adentrar aquelas portas amaldiçoadas. Sobreviverão eles, ao terror que lhes aguarda? UA. NarutoxSakura, SasukexHinata, GaaraxIno.
1. Introdução

**Título: Phantom**

**Por: Caspian3251.**

**Para: Misha F., Tifa Lockheart V., e Bubannie.**

**Sinopse:** A escuridão trancafiada em um casarão aguarda por quem em um devaneio louco, adentrar aquelas portas amaldiçoadas. Sobreviverão eles, ao terror que lhes aguarda? UA. NarutoxSakura, SasukexHinata, GaaraxIno.

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** Naruto  
**Gêneros:**Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Darkfic, Death Fic, Ecchi, Fantasia, Hentai, Horror, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:**Álcool, Canibalismo, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

**Resquícios da escuridão.**

O alvoroço de vozes se estendia por todo o bar, o jogo seja lá qual fosse, era exibido com glamour pelo dono do boteco que exibia no peito uma camisa azul marinho com um brasão que se iniciava na altura do ombro esquerdo e seguia até o umbigo, assemelhando-se unicamente a uma serpente. Seu sorriso era triunfante, como se sua fé no time pelo qual torcia, fosse inabalável. Secava um copo opaco, metendo o pano até o fundo e rodando-o, e repetia o movimento, vezes seguidas, completamente inerte ao mundo que o cercava.

Felizmente, era sexta a noite, e ninguém ali se importava com a falta de atenção, todos estavam semi ou completamente embriagados, alguns cantavam, dançavam, mas no geral o gargalhar era a forma de diálogo mais freqüente. Isso claro, não se ostentava por todo o ambiente, e em um canto qualquer, agoniado por seus fantasmas interiores, o loiro se mantinha hipnotizado pela garrafa de whisky a sua frente.

Aquilo não havia realmente acontecido, não poderia ter acontecido... Era acima dos limites permitidos pela física, religião e tudo que ele conseguia crer! Aquela coisa, flutuando sob o carpete da casa, murmurando coisas incompreensíveis, até mesmo a cor era anormal, que fora aquilo afinal?

Levando as mãos a cabeça, Naruto apoiou os cotovelos sob o balcão e arrepiou os cabelos, puxando-os em seguida. Estava em um estado de negação lamentável, mas que fazer? A casa que herdara, a possível salvação de todas suas dividas, estava assombrada.

Ou ao menos, era o que parecia. Suspirando, o loiro chegou a uma decisão da qual no momento, não pensou que fosse se tornar o fruto de seu maior arrependimento, ele chamou por ajuda.

"_E agora você está morto por dentro  
Você ainda pergunta o por que"_

_It's all over – Three Days Grace._

-Então, você realmente quer nos fazer acreditar que essa banheira é assombrada? – As explosões de risos perante a ironia de Kiba eram costumeiras. – Certo camarada, traga suas fantasminhas, nós as faremos gritar de medo.

E com um sorriso conquistador o rapaz adentrou os portões do casarão, sendo seguido por um grupo numeroso de universitários, todos risonhos, todos descrentes.

Fim da introdução.

Oi, baumcuméquitá?

Esse projeto é Doll House sendo reescrito, então, se você o leu anteriormente, provavelmente vai gostar dessa versão nova e revisada.

Comentem,pls.

C.


	2. File 1

**Título: Phantom**

**Por: Caspian3251.**

**Para: Misha F., Tifa Lockheart V. e Bubannie.**

**Sinopse:** A escuridão trancafiada em um casarão aguarda por quem em um devaneio louco, adentrar aquelas portas amaldiçoadas. Sobreviverão eles, ao terror que lhes aguarda? UA. NarutoxSakura, SasukexHinata, GaaraxIno.

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** Naruto  
**Gêneros:**Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Darkfic, Death Fic, Ecchi, Fantasia, Hentai, Horror, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:**Álcool, Canibalismo, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

_Você acredita, mas o que você vê?  
Você recebe, mas o que você dá?_

_Amaranth – Nightwish_

**A discrepância da auto-piedade- File 1.**

-E de onde mesmo surgiu a tal sombra? – a ironia impregnava o ar juntamente com o aroma adocicado e forte de café, a frase soara mais cruel do que deveria, e limpando a garganta, ela depositou a xícara simples e comum, branca, sob o pires.

-Já te disse! Da parede! – as emoções exacerbadas do amigo sempre lhe soaram comuns, ele era alguém sentimental afinal, não era? Apesar disso, das altas crises dramáticas, gritos estridentes e por vezes ofensas sem sentido ou razão plausíveis, o loiro estava começando a passar dos limites.

-Sabe, deveria ter aceitado meu conselho, lembra-se? Vá visitar com urgência um psicólogo, ou se preferir, psiquiatra. Santo Deus, esse tipo de coisa deve ser perigosa. – Abraçando-se com os próprios braços ela fitou a decepção nos olhos azuis do amigo a frente. – Ora! Vamos Naruto, acha que isso é normal?

-Não sei mais dizer o que é normal ou louco... Mas o que vi foi real o suficiente pra me fazer crer, aquilo estava diante de meus olhos Sak, estava diante de mim! – Não funcionaria, Sakura era cética o suficiente para descrer até mesmo do que estava diante de si, imposto pelo destino, e o fato do amigo ter alucinações lhe parecia apenas mais um mero acaso, ele sempre fora mentalmente perturbado, ao menos para ela.

Invenção, alucinação ou obra do sobrenatural, o rapaz realmente vira a tal sombra, lembrava-se claramente da cena, como se um filme se passasse diante de seus olhos. Estava deitado em sua cama, a casa era velha e cheirava a mofo, acabara de recebê-la de herança, um tio desconhecido falecera e o único em seu testamento, era justamente Naruto.

Nada contra a casa, era até jeitosa, mas precisava de uma boa reforma, talvez, ser demolida e reconstruída novamente daria um jeito em todo aquele monte de cupins. De certa forma, aquilo era um pouco clichê demais, mas o loiro nunca imaginou que seria literalmente assombrado, ainda mais na primeira noite que passara lá dentro.

O portão rangera quando o empurrara, faltava óleo e as engrenagens estavam pura ferrugem, sua cor anterior deveria ser mogno ou talvez um marrom semi avermelhado, quem sabe? Agora, corroído pelo tempo, nada lhe restava.

O advogado lhe assegurara que o local era seguro, ainda assim, se recusou a entrar consigo, que havia com aquelas pessoas? Todas pareciam temerosas e inquietas ao verem-no adentrar os grandiosos portões da mansão, maus vizinhos talvez? Não parecia ser esse o caso, mas Naruto não se importou, a distância entre as casas era o suficiente para ter paz.

Ao passar pelo portão, pisou a grama e barro sem cuidado algum, o mato era grandioso demais, e a estrada que levava a escada estava destruída – "O que aqui não está destruído?"- murmurou para si próprio, preferindo ignorar a ironia do destino.

O rapaz passava por sérias dificuldades financeiras, fizera um empréstimo para financiar um negócio, de inicio uma idéia maravilhosa, deveria render milhares! Infelizmente, a economia lhe pregou uma peça, e afinal, acabou endividado. Quando ouvira ter herdado um casarão de um tio desconhecido, pensou estar fazendo parte de uma pegadinha, caso contrário, era sorte garantida.

Outro engano, vender aquilo seria muito mais difícil que reformar, e reformar aquela coisa era praticamente impossível. As janelas de vidros escuros e quebrados guardavam teias de aranhas e estilhaços do que um dia já fora um vitral, as portas - madeira de boa qualidade, deterioradas pelo tempo, todas pesadas e extremamente largas.

A sacada era feita de cimento e adornada com estranhos azulejos perolados, empoeirados e alguns estilhaçados. As vigas de sustentação continham alguns furos e trincheiras fundas, ameaçando levar tudo consigo. Os degraus, antes deveriam ser graciosos! Mas agora, não passavam do mais puro desleixo e depressão que adornavam todo o terreno.

Mas o pior de tudo ainda não havia sido dito, as paredes! Oh deus, as paredes! Que espécie de louco havia sido este tal tio? Pinturas bizarras se espalhavam pelos cômodos de toda a casa, crianças que choravam, bosques sinistros, luas, céus, pirâmides, seria o dito cujo um iluminatti ou maçom?

Não, era impossível, havia lido ficção demais, e estava a ter idéias sobre conspirações, só poderia ser isso, precisava ser isso.

O ápice da insanidade era centralizado na sala, que diferente dos demais cômodos, era redonda, isso mesmo, redonda. Seu formato era largo e Naruto arriscou dizer que ali caberiam cerca de quarenta pessoas, se não mais. Nas paredes uma história apocalíptica era contada, anjos batalhavam com flechas e espadas flamejantes contra criaturas as quais o rapaz nem quis entender o que eram.

No teto contudo, querubins choravam uma batalha de deuses, suas assas semi cortadas mal conseguiam sobrepor o peso dos pequeninos. Ao fundo, nuvens tempestuosas mesclavam-se com um vermelho amarelado que formavam chamas, era horripilante.

Soltou um assobio, enquanto fazia um circulo em volta de si mesmo, girou os calcanhares fazendo com que a borracha de seu tênis rangesse sob o piso lustroso e bem cuidado do cômodo. Como poderia estar em bom estado? Era simplesmente inexplicável.

Algo interessante, notou Naruto, não haviam janelas ali, era apenas um grande circulo apocalíptico, nada além. Nem mesmo móveis adornavam o local, para que aquilo deveria ser usado?

Metendo as mãos no bolso da calça jeans, analisou pela última vez as caricaturas que o cercavam, em seguida completamente convencido de que trancaria aquela sala ou o que diabos fosse, a correntes e cadeados, o lugar era arrepiante demais para ser visto diariamente, e dando meia volta, ainda meio cambaleante pelo choque, o rapaz voltou ao corredor que o levara até ali.

Fechou a porta atrás de si soltando um suspiro aliviado, levou a mão na testa para tentar algum apoio, sentia a cabeça pender sob o pescoço, dolorido. Mas não se deu por vencido, exploraria aquela casa, ou ao menos metade dela.

Sendo assim, pôs-se a caminhar novamente, o restante do corredor era bem simples, um mosaico rosa glacê semi esverdeado se estendia abaixo de seus pés, as paredes eram lisas e brancas, enquanto as lâmpadas surgiam estendidas, meio metro após meio metro, uma nova. Eram luminárias clássicas com alguns pedregulhos cristalinos pendurados, de correntes cobre e alguns ornamentos curvilíneos, provavelmente algo artesanal feito por mão humana.

O corredor era estreito e comprido, várias portas – todas trancadas-, surgiam a cada dez passos dados. Qual seria o real tamanho daquela construção? Naruto prosseguia com sua exploração, cada vez mais lentamente, algo pesava sob sua nuca, sentia-se extremamente desconfortável.

Por várias vezes teve que parar sua caminhada para apoiar-se em alguma parede e secar o suor que escorria de sua testa, tragando o ar com dificuldade –parecia rarefeito-, era como se estivesse ali por mais tempo do que seu corpo era capaz de agüentar, e antes mesmo de descobrir que tipo de artimanhas guardava o segundo andar da casa, ele decidiu ir embora.

Seus passos cambaleantes pesavam sob o carpete empoeirado que guardava a porta de entrada "Bem vindo", dizia o mesmo, puro cinismo, Naruto fora claramente recusado pela casa, algo em si parecia falecer rapidamente enquanto continuava ali, algo, como vida.

Sem muitas forças restantes ele girou a antiga maçaneta, vendo um resquício de luz surgir entre a porta entreaberta, e pedindo ajuda aos céus, cruzou a porta indo em direção a saída.

Ah, abençoada fora a hora que decidira sair da casa! O ar lá fora era calmo e limpo, e adentrou suas narinas de forma pacata, enquanto todo o peso que sentia sob suas costas, pareceu sumir quase que imediatamente.

Não voltaria aquela casa, isso era certo.

/-/

Inquieto voltou para seu apartamento alugado, o bairro não era dos piores, mas de longe seria um bom lugar para se viver. A criminalidade era marca registrada ali, mas _existiam_ lugares piores, deveriam existir.

Não que estivesse insatisfeito com sua vida, mas herdar aquela casa, deveria lhe dar algum lucro, qualquer que fosse ele. Talvez, pudesse chamar os amigos e fazer uma faxina especializada e concerto geral na mansão, para então, vendê-la. Viver ali estava fora de questão, o lugar era negativo demais, algo estava errado ali e ninguém conseguiria tirar essa idéia de sua cabeça.

Os dias se seguiram sem mais delongas, a faculdade parecia cada vez mais tediosa enquanto a procura por emprego tornava seu orçamento ainda mais escasso.

Infelizmente, teria de pedir dinheiro emprestado a alguém, caso quisesse continuar estudando e morando abaixo de algum teto. O aluguel caro, acabou obrigando-o a passar uma noite na mansão, péssima idéia.

A casa continuava a mesma de sempre, destruída, abandonada, esquecida pelo tempo e por todos, um lugar que a vida desconhecia. Mas que fazer? Antes sair do apartamento do que dever até mesmo a alma como inquilino.

Haviam quartos no segundo andar, ele constatou. E alguns deles bem cuidados, com camas pomposas e colchões macios, além de criados-mudos clássicos e carpetes empoeirados. Aquela mansão deveria ter sido extremamente bela, provavelmente a exuberância e luxo que já fora vista por aquelas paredes, era única.

Um fato curioso sobre o segundo andar, eram as diversas entradas falsas e portinholas espalhadas por todo o corredor. De que serviria uma pequena janela de trinta centímetros a largura e um metro o comprimento? E que fazia essa dita cuja, no rodapé do assoalho?

Não havia sentido, eram portas estranhas, que não davam a lugar algum. Outras, que mais assemelhavam-se a armários, abriam quartos gigantescos e antes, aparentemente, inexistentes. As portas reais, contou o rapaz, eram doze, enquanto sete outras abriam-se apenas para um tampão na parede ou uma escadaria que não levava a absolutamente nada.

Cerca de vinte janelas, circulares, quadradas, retangulares, pequenas, largas, grandes, medianas, espalhadas por toda a extensão do corredor. Todas, inúteis. Não havia vista para ser apreciada, aquilo era um labirinto, constatou.

Já o corredor, comprido, parecia não ter fim, e infelizmente aquela mansão possuía sete andares. Os sete seriam daquela forma, insanos? Naruto resolveu não verificar mais nada, trancaria a porta do quarto que ficasse, -o que mais julgasse seguro-, e dormiria lá, era apenas um casarão velho e mofado, certo?

Errado, o mistério que se seguia por trás daquelas paredes era antigo, talvez uma magia austera e significativa, ou quem sabe, algum forte sentimento que lacrava toda a escuridão de uma alma, lá dentro.

O fato é que, o loiro acabou optando pelo terceiro quarto do corredor do primeiro andar. Era simples, provavelmente fora de alguma moça jovem, já que na porta do quarto, haviam três rosas graciosamente talhadas. Possuía uma cama velha sem colchão ou cobertores, o que por sorte, Naruto havia levado consigo.

O rapaz, deixou sua mochila com roupas jogada sob o chão sujo do quarto, trancou bem a porta, e jogou-se sob a cama. Ainda de olhos abertos, se pôs a analisar o ambiente em que se encontrava.

Havia uma penteadeira com vidros de velhos perfumes, um grande espelho circular e um pequeno banquinho para sentar-se. Um tapete verde-musgo se encontrava próximo a cama, e não havia janelas ali.

E foi assim, pensando sobre a moça que vivera ali, como seria sua vida, em um quarto tão simples comparado com o restante da casa, que ele adormeceu. Seu sono era leve e tranqüilo, apesar da casa atormentá-lo, aquele quarto parecia ser bom, uma energia positiva ainda existia ali, o que por algum motivo, fez com que Naruto pudesse respirar sem problemas lá dentro.

Seu bom sono durou até as três da manhã, quando um murmúrio esquisito, de voz sinfônica e abafada o despertou. Parecia lamentar-se sobre uma porcelana quebrada, ele não foi capaz de compreender, principalmente porque, ao abrir os olhos, avistou a sua frente, algo que viera certamente assombrá-lo.

Havia uma sombra flutuando logo a sua frente, não tinha pés, ou mesmo forma. Era apenas uma grande sombra cinza enegrecida, que surgira do nada, para atormentá-lo.

Os olhos do rapaz, estatelados, arregalaram-se ainda mais quando a sombra moveu-se até a parede, e abafando um grito de horror, Naruto a viu literalmente adentrar os tijolos e cimento, a sombra, entrara na parede!

Que fora aquilo? Não conseguia mais manter seus olhos fechados e manter a calma para dormir novamente, contudo, era impossível ficar de olhos abertos, tinha medo de ver a coisa novamente.

O cansaço queria vencer-lhe, o corpo parecia pesar novamente, e o colchão era acolhedor demais. Porém, o medo e horror que o assolavam foi maior do que isso, e ele se manteve acordado até que os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte e trouxeram consigo o raiar de um novo dia.

Mais do que depressa, o rapaz agarrou sua mochila por uma alça, e correu. Correu sem pensar no que encontraria pelo caminho, correu sem se importar com o que vestia, apenas correu, como se não houvesse amanhã.

Assustado, seus olhos ainda lacrimejavam, suas pernas fraquejavam a cada passo dado, mas sem muito esforço, ele saiu da casa que parecia abrir-se para que ele a deixasse tranqüila em sua paz sepulcral.

Naruto, só parou de correr quando passara três quadras da casa. Ainda conseguia ver o grande prédio e torres que a circundavam de onde estava, e foi ali, parado, que avistou uma figura feminina, acenando-lhe.

Havia mais alguém na casa? Fora uma presa nele pregada?

Não, a figura sumiu diante de seus olhos, simplesmente desaparecendo no ar. A bela moça de cabelos negros e pele branca, sumira após dar-lhe um pequeno e breve tchau.

É, ele havia sido assombrado e tudo o que possuía naquele momento, era o maldito casarão.

**-/-**

Fim do primeiro capitulo.

Olá moçada, bãocuméquitá?

Primeiro gostaria de deixar algumas coisas em observação:

-O fato de existirem milhares de portas, escadas e janelas falsas espalhadas pelo casarão, denota na verdade a mansão (que realmente existe) Winchester.

-A moça que assombrou o Naruto, NÃO É A HINATA. Sei que alguém ia me perguntar isso. e-e

-Eu ainda vou terminar meus demais projetos, tais como: Zooone, Kingdom for a heart, Ameno, e por ai vai. Acontece que, esse projeto, eu venho guardando comigo a tempo demais, e ele simplesmente precisa criar vida!

-Esse é Doll House, sendo reescrito.

Ok, detalhes esclarecidos.

Acreditam que tive mais de um mês pra escrever esse capítulo? Ele foi feito em partes, pequenas partes, até que no dia do santo Antônio eu terminei, ai gente. Rs

Anyway, o que acharam? Muito cansativo? Muito chato? Quero comentários além de "Up!" pls.

Beijinhos, C.


	3. File 2

**Sinopse:** A escuridão trancafiada em um casarão aguarda por quem em um devaneio louco, adentrar aquelas portas amaldiçoadas. Sobreviverão eles, ao terror que lhes aguarda? UA. NarutoxSakura, SasukexHinata, GaaraxIno.

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias**:  Naruto  
**Gêneros:**Ação, Amizade, Angst, Aventura, Darkfic, Death Fic, Ecchi, Fantasia, Hentai, Horror, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Terror, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:**Álcool, Canibalismo, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

Para: Misha F., Bubannie e Tifa V.

**FILE 2- PHANTOM**

_"Derramamos lágrimas de anjos, buscando a pureza inexata, o propósito límpido, a saudação mais pura e o abraço mais carinhoso. Nós queremos apenas a salvação, somente o mais doce amor"._

**Capitulo dois – Selando pecados**

Existem pessoas de corações nômades, cuja alma não possui casa ou moradia e apenas viaja, destruindo fronteiras e indo tão ou mais longe do que se possa imaginar. Para essas raras pessoas o horizonte é apenas mais um dia a ser aproveitado.

Alguns cumprem o desejo mais intimo de seu coração; eternamente na estrada, prontos para apreciar os mais diversos sabores, aromas, culturas, amores e perigos que esse caminho lhes proporciona. Outros, presos dentro de suas crenças e acorrentados pelo dever, se oprimem e deixam que seus sonhos venham a definhar lentamente.

Pobres criaturas! Como pássaros presos em gaiolas que desejam acima de tudo a liberdade, uma liberdade transcendental - tão impossível a eles quanto voar sem asas.

Dizem que se pode saciar esse desejo contanto que possua uma imaginação fértil e consiga vislumbrar cenas criadas por cada frase que constitui as diversas narrativas fictícias. Abençoados livros, abençoada liberdade.

Dizem também que, por vezes a própria mente cria uma rota de fuga necessária para suprir o desejo de vida sentido, e que, enquanto dormem suas almas viajam para os lugares mais distantes e estranhos, os mais magicamente belos. Basta desejar, e lá estará.

E é nesse ponto que nossa história se inicia; com um individuo que já desistira da vida, e existia apenas para cumprir os desejos de outros. Alguém sem esperanças e infelizmente, sem sonhos. Ele só sabia que seu coração desejava algo impossível e pensava que apenas a morte poderia trazê-lo a paz.

Aquilo era difícil, ter de sorrir todos os dias – como se estivesse bem. Ele sentia-se morto por dentro, não vivia - não mais - apenas existia. Sentia-se oprimido por tudo aquilo que deveria fazer. Não, não fazia por querer. Não mais.

Seus desejos eram a música e os doces sabores. Era rodar de braços abertos em um campo verde tendo apenas por companhia as flores que perpetuavam a terra fresca, e o céu azul como testemunha.

Era nadar na mais clara e límpida água e então, morder a mais doce das maçãs. Não era algo tão difícil conseguir deitar-se em uma rede para apreciar as estrelas enquanto a brisa calma e tranqüila do verão, o acariciava.

Mas por que parecia ser-lhe tão impossível? Era tudo tão simples!

Correr sobre a verde grama, abraçar uma árvore, sentir o aroma de uma flor silvestre, jogar pedrinhas em um riacho; tudo tão simplesmente pacato que isso até lhe doía o peito.

A questão é que ele não tinha liberdade suficiente para algo assim. Possuía deveres, metas que nunca foram suas. Eram os sonhos de seus pais, avós, sendo passados adiante.

Era até cômico, em um mundo tão moderno, todos viviam uma vida de sonhos de outros, e em uma vida tão curta, tão rápida, esqueciam-se de seus verdadeiros desejos, e davam valor apenas a coisas fúteis.

O dinheiro jamais compraria o sorriso doce de uma criança, ou um olhar reprovador de mãe, um sermão de pai, um abraço de família, uma tarde ao lado dos amigos...

Mas a humanidade não percebia e nunca percebeu que as verdadeiras coisas importantes, eram as únicas deixadas de lado, e que, por guardarmos tempo demais, sentimentos dentro do peito, as pessoas deixavam de existir, e nunca dizíamos a elas, tudo o que queríamos dizer.

A vida humana é curta demais – ele sempre soube-, e perante a imensidão do universo, de crenças, de fé, a vida não passava de um simples suspiro, tal como algumas espécies de borboletas, que vivem apenas 24 h.

Mas ele prendeu-se aos antigos princípios, até um dia, oprimir completamente quem era, logo, suas palavras não faziam mais sentido, seus atos beiravam a insanidade, e sua lucidez foi abandonada completamente, sendo tomado por uma violência descomunal, e sua mente, antes tão ágil, deu lugar a mais vã, loucura.

E em sua vasta lista de crueldades, havia torturado e posto fim a vida de cerca de vinte criados, sendo homens e mulheres jovens. Homura Yukio enlouqueceu e tomou gosto por requintes de crueldade, sendo executado por seu irmão em seu aniversário de trinta e cinco anos, no terceiro quarto do segundo andar. Este foi o quarto dono da mansão que agora era posse de Uzumaki Naruto.

-/-

O dia havia sido longo - longo até demais - e Naruto ainda não tinha idéias de como contaria aos amigos que havia fugido da casa recém-herdada assim que o dia raiara. Acabara então indo diretamente para um bar.

Havia alguns anos desde que em sua adolescência passara por situações ruins. A rebeldia que o assolava era incessante, e de festa em festa, de briga em briga, o loiro infelizmente acabou nutrindo um amor em excesso por drogas licitas, vulgo Álcool.

Perante isso, quais dentre o vasto grupo de amigos acreditariam em sua palavra?

Era um dilema, contar e ser tachado de louco, ou guardar para si e pedir abrigo por algumas semanas ou meses, na casa de um deles, até conseguir se acertar financeiramente, e talvez, queimar a casa.

Mas deixar aquilo consigo era algo realmente inconcebível, o que diabos havia sido aquilo afinal? Primeiramente, aquela sombra não havia sido um simples delírio! Era loucura demais - até mesmo para ele- algo assim.

Além do mais, que moça era aquela, acenando-lhe? Pelos céus, ela desaparecera no ar! E isso jamais seria algo bem visto não importasse o tempo, local ou época. Um ser translúcido que se dissipa no ar, ou é um claro sinal de loucura ou obra do sobrenatural.

Talvez - pensou ele- estivesse delirando ou o medo que criara da casa lhe pregou uma peça. O subconsciente é trapaceiro e adorar pregar peças em desavisados de plantão como quando vemos um filme assustador com os amigos, rindo de cada detalhe, e então, durante a noite, quando estamos sozinhos em um quarto escuro, ou fitando a própria face no espelho do banheiro, um arrepio nos toma e lembramo-nos das piores cenas da história.

Nossa mente é cruel, e ela não mede esforços para nos deixar temerosos. E quem sabe, por uma pequena possibilidade, sua mente poderia estar apenas se divertindo com ele. Ou então, teria de aceitar a segunda opção, da qual apenas cogitar a idéia, lhe parecia incabível e horrenda.

A casa estaria a mercê de forças sobrenaturais e medonhas? Coisas que não deveriam estar naquele plano de vida, ou sequer haviam atingido o nirvana*?

De acordo com o que sabia cada religião possuía uma crença diferente, e dentre algumas a semelhança era impressionante. Alguns creiam que existiria um céu para os puros e bondosos, e um inferno, feito de chamas de dor para os pecadores e cruéis.

Outros acreditavam que a alma, uma forma de ectoplasma, translúcida, sem sentimentos, mas portando lembranças, vagaria pelo mundo, dentre os vivos, apenas observando e as vezes influenciando algumas coisas.

Havia ainda, crenças mais extremas, onde a morte significava o fim de tudo. Fim de pensamentos, de razão, lembranças, sentimentos, fim do ser, apenas fim.

Naruto não seguia religião alguma, fosse cristianismo, budismo, islamismo, judaísmo ou quaisquer fosse o restante, e nunca acreditou em vida após a morte, ou mesmo no fim dela.

Para ser sincero, preferia acreditar que a morte nessa existência, abria caminho para outra dimensão, tridimensional talvez, onde o corpo poderia ser ou não inexistente, e a medida entre tempo-espaço, não existiria.

Mas a verdade seja dita, havia sido assombrado! E aquilo, fora real o suficiente para fazê-lo crer que algo estava errado com aquela mansão, não que não o sentisse antes, mas antes era apenas desconfiança, agora, era praticamente certeza.

Ele sorveu mais um gole da bebida amarga, -agora tequila pura-, cheirava a álcool etílico e infelizmente, tinha o mesmo gosto. Que droga estava fazendo ali afinal? Afogar-se em bebidas jamais seria a resposta que procurava, ainda mais naquela situação.

E foi tendo isso em mente, que ele se levantou. As pernas bambas pareceram ceder, mas manteve-se firme, eram dez horas da manhã, e havia apenas uma pessoa a quem pedir ajuda, sua melhor amiga, Sakura.

A garota era um tanto cética, estudava medicina em uma das melhores universidades japonesas, era bela, magricela e possuía cabelos rosáceos, na altura de seus ombros. Naruto sabia que, por volta do meio dia, ela estaria em uma lanchonete chamada Dreamu, no centro de Sapporo, capital de Hokkaido.

Pediu ao senhor que o atendia, algumas doses de café, e por volta das onze da manhã, ele deixou o estabelecimento, já ciente do que diria a amiga de infância.

Como esperado, a conversa foi limitada pela falta de crença da moça, que mandou-o há um médico especializado em casos como aquele, quando na verdade, Naruto desejava ir até um exorcista.

Ela acabou aceitando visitar a tal casa, e sugeriu que ele chamasse pelo restante do grupo, passariam o feriado prolongado que estava por vir, Natsu Yasumi*, teria cerca de sete dias* na casa, e nesse meio tempo, poderiam ajudar Naruto a reformar ou demolir a antiga construção, além de comprovar que os fantasmas que a assombravam, eram fruto de sua fértil imaginação.

-/-

Era sabádo, dia oito de Agosto, quando a queima de Hanabi* foi feita, teriam uma semana de férias de verão para dar um jeito na mansão de Naruto, e infelizmente, os dois últimos dias desta semana, faziam parte do obon* que perduraria de 13 a 15, o rapaz desejou ter uma lanterna para colocar em sua porta, além de ficar tentado a deixar alimentos em altares* e fazer chouchin para iluminar o caminho de volta para o mundo dos espíritos, talvez ajudasse a acalmar as almas que ali residiam.

O grupo que "acamparia" no terreno amaldiçoado, era formado por treze jovens, contando com Naruto. Oito rapazes e cinco moças, todos com idades dentre vinte e vinte e cinco anos, divididos simultaneamente em quatro automóveis.

O loiro vinha sentado no banco da frente de um_ Uno_ preto, que pertencia ao seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, alto, feições orientais e forte. Não era propriamente a pessoa mais animada do grupo, sequer a mais comunicativa, possuía uma personalidade taciturna e reclusa, era extremamente anti-social e ninguém nunca entendeu o motivo de alguém como ele ser amigo de um palhaço barulhento e animado, como Naruto.

Talvez fosse uma espécie de yin e yang, o triste que se assemelhava em diferença ao feliz. Não se sabe, mas a amizade dos dois era complementada por Haruno Sakura – a estudante de medicina cética-, e apesar de tudo uma doce pessoa, ela jazia sonolenta no assento traseiro do carro.

No_ Fiat Way_ azul escuro – quase oceânico- um grupo estupidamente barulhento seguia a goles de cerveja e música – extremamente alta. O som era Twisted Mind, da banda Avantasia, preferida do dono do carro, Hyuuga Neji.

Era alto, cerca de 1 metro e 87 centímetros, branco tal como porcelana, tinha olhos azuis perolados, cabelos compridos castanhos que se seguiam até a metade de suas costas, sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, era quase tão difícil de conviver quanto Sasuke, mas por sorte, vinha acompanhado de sua prima Hinata, que conseguia –com sua incrível doçura- suavizar a personalidade problemática do mais velho.

Hinata era de longe a mais quieta e tímida do grupo, seu corpo era escultural e belo, daqueles que fazem um homem rapidamente desejar e faz as mulheres sentirem uma pontinha de inveja. Mas era inocente demais, pacata demais, e Neji tinha em sua alma o desejo de protegê-la eternamente, como se a mesma fosse se quebrar por ser feita da mais pura e frágil porcelana.

Os dois ocupavam os assentos da frente, enquanto nos de traz, a zona era feita. Kiba implicava com Lee que se queixava com Ino, que por sua vez, gritava ofensas nada publicáveis e bebia como um homem, lata após lata de cerveja, sem nem degustar.

Kiba era naturalmente bronzeado, popular, de cabelos castanho escuros e olhos topázios. Muito brincalhão e briguento por vezes intimidador e encrenqueiro. Mas era um bom rapaz, apesar de não se controlar como deveria.

Lee era um típico japonês, tanto em aparência quanto em modos. Não havia nada europeu, americano ou ocidental nele, era esforçado, criativo, mas infelizmente sua personalidade era infantil demais, e por vezes, discutia e apostava inutilmente contra Naruto e Kiba –dois que se equivaliam a ele, no quesito idiotice.

Ino era na opinião de todos, a mais bela do grupo. Loira, contando 1,75 de altura, com longas pernas grossas, cintura fina e seios fartos. Era um pouco fútil e egoísta as vezes, e gostava de competir com Sakura quem era melhor no quê, mas era uma verdadeira amiga e jamais trairia a confiança depositada em si.

Estes, eram seguidos por um _fiesta_ vermelho, que pertencia a Sabaku no Gaara. Era o mais nervoso, competitivo, bagunceiro, rebelde e inteligente, de todo o grupo. Tão alto quanto Neji e Sasuke, este era ruivo e tinha profundos e enigmáticos olhos verdes, olhos que transmutam do mais gentil para o mais cruel, em questão de segundos.

Ele era acompanhado de sua irmã mais velha, Temari, não tão loira quanto Ino, seu cabelo era mais escuro e dourado, era aventureira e uma típica boêmia, tanto que por vezes, parecia ser mais ativa, viva e encrenqueira que o irmão.

O último carro era ocupado pelos mais velhos do grupo, Itachi, Pein e Konan. Era uma caminhonete monstruosa, negra com pinturas de chamas ao seu redor. Pertencia a Pein, um ruivo lotado de pircings e punk, era amigo do irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi, muito semelhante ao irmão, olhos negros, cabelos igualmente negros. Mas este, tinha os cabelos tão compridos quanto Neji, era pouca coisa mais alto que o mesmo, estudava advocacia.

Konan, talvez a mais radical do grupo, tinha cabelos roxos quase ao tom púrpura, trajava sempre preto e tocava guitarra.

Apesar da personalidade, estilos e caminhos diferentes, todos eram bons amigos, conheciam-se desde sempre e nada poderia separá-los, nem mesmo o destino.

-/-

A chegada a casa foi tumultuada e agitada, a maioria já estava bêbada e Naruto parecia realmente temeroso, não queria adentrar a mansão novamente, mas seus amigos estavam ali não é? Eles o ajudariam e apoiariam em quaisquer fosse o caso, mesmo isso fosse perigoso e anormal.

E, segurando um crucifixo que Gaara lhe dera horas antes, ele clamou por ajuda aos céus, abriu os portões de entrada e deixou que os carros adentrassem o terreno assombrado que tanto lhe atormentada.

-/-

Fim do segundo capitulo.

**Nirvana**: De acordo com a concepção budista, o Nirvana seria uma superação do apego aos sentidos, do material e da ignorância; tanto como a superação da existência, a pureza e a transgressão do físico.

**Natsu Yasumi**: ocorre em agosto. É nessa data, que o Japão fica com a temperatura mais alta. Nesse feriado, os japoneses aproveitam o calor para freqüentarem as piscinas públicas e as belas praias existentes no arquipélago. Férias de verão.

**Hanabi:** Fogos de artifício, marca a entrada de festivais e estações.

**Obon, altares, chouchin:**

O "obon" é um evento baseado na mentalidade budista, eles acreditam que nesta época os espíritos dos mortos retornam para o lar para reencontrar os familiares. Por isso, neste período as famílias se reúnem para receberem os espíritos dos antepassados e também oferecem alimentos nos altares (butsudan) para eles. Durante estes dias, as pessoas visitam o cemitério e aproveitam para limpar o túmulo, oferecer flores, incensos e velas.  
É costume pendurar lanternas em frente à casa para orientar os espíritos até nós. Danças também são realizadas, o "bon odori". E no fim deste período, os japoneses lançam nos rios, lanternas de papel (chouchin) para iluminar o caminho de volta para o mundo dos espíritos.

-/-

É, eu sei esse capitulo foi praticamente um enrolo só, mas pra dar sentido no conteúdo em si, pra história fazer sentido, preciso ir aos poucos.

Em alguns personagens eu descrevi absurdamente a personalidade a aparência, enquanto pra outros, -vide Konan-, a descrição foi mínima.

É, errei feio nisso, e prometo tentar fazer diferente no próximo capitulo, que já se passa dentro da mansão.

Pesquisei muita coisa pra encontrar um feriado ou um período que afastasse a todos do emprego e da faculdade, e consegui yaaay! \o/

Espero que estejam gostando da fanfic, o sobrenatural ainda nem se fez presente – praticamente -, mas tentarei não falhar, ''ttebayo!

Comentem sinceramente, apenas "up" ou "continua" é fatal, e recebendo reviews assim eu penso até em desistir, sinceramente. Rs

Beijos, C.


End file.
